pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of the Core Part 6
Previous: Ghost of the Core Part 5 The police had questions, obviously. And there was a lot of them. Rhys and Professor Pear were taken to the hospital, where Rhys's head was examined for its injury. He did not have a concussion, but there was swelling. They patched his head with flesh glue and taped a piece of gauze to it. Pear was told to keep off her ankle, and she was given a pair of crutches. After acquiring a new car, Tenshi gave them a ride to the Lithium Lab. The structure was huge, it had two stories to it, and it covered many square feet. It was an entirely white building with a gigantic pokeball on the roof above the entrance. Pear slowly got out of the car as Tenshi handed her the crutches. Rhys walked along with her as she limped her way toward the door. Pear: Well, you seemed to have caught us on a busy day, Rhys. Still, I will not allow this misfortune to hinder your first visit to our laboratory. This is where we study certain aspects of Pokémon that have been in question for many years. We also study the new Pokémon that have been discovered over the course of the last year or so. Rhys: Sounds fun. Pear: It can be, but then again it can be the most dreadfully boring job there is. Especially when we study a specimen for forty-eight hours straight. As they neared the labs, the automatic door opened and a little girl with light blue hair came out. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to Professor Pear. Ana: Oooohhh!!! Professor Pear I was so worried about you! hugged Professor Pear's mid torso, making sure to not put pressure on her severely sprained ankle. Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Pear: I'm okay, Ana, I'm here to show our new friend around. turned to their new friend. This is Rhys. Ana: Oh! go of Pear and bowed to Rhys. Pleased to meet you. Rhys: Likewise. back. Pear started to move toward the building again. As they walked in, at first it seemed like your normal, run-of-the-mill office building, but then he started to read some of the room names. There was a room for Sleep Power study, a room for fire/explosive studies, evolutionary studies, pokeballs, and the list went on. He started to look inside the rooms, and there was a young man, no older than Rhys taking care of an entire room of Pichus. Pear: It's been quite busy since we discovered this new batch of Pokémon, and we have been looking for more help with these discovered specimens. Ana: Is that why you're here, Rhys? Rhys: Umm... I haven't-- Pear: Now, Ana, he hasn't agreed to anything quite yet, that's why I brought him here. Now, here at the end of the hall is my office, you'll be able to meet my assistant. Rhys: over at Tenshi Isn't Tenshi your assistant? Pear: In a way, yes, but he's my assistant's assistant. she approached the door, Ana rushed ahead of her and opened the door for her. Thank you. Voice: Hey Professor, how are you? I heard you had a wreck. Pear: Long story, all I want to know is where the coffee is. Voice: It's brewing now. Rhys walked in behind Pear, and there at the computer was a very familiar face. It was the girl he saw the night before, the one with the wonderful looking motorcycle. Alex: Oh, and you brought a-- up toward Rhys, and her eyes widened a little bit. Well, hello. Rhys: Hi, I'm Rhys, I saw y-- Alex: I'm Alexia, nice to meet you. Have you been in town long? Rhys: No, I just arrived yesterday. Pear: I have a good feeling about this one, Alex. Alex: Well that's good. Have you shown him the Eevee pit? Pear: Gasp! No, I haven't. Would you like to? I would but-- Alex: Say no more. up from her desk and walked to the door. This way, Rhys. To his surprise, she grabbed him by his bicep and pulled him out of the office. She led him down the hall and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Rhys: What are you-- Alex: Shut up for a second. She got to the playpen room where there were cages lined up five across in three rows along the wall. Inside the cages were very small Eevees, all of them making their "Eeeee" sounds as they recognized Alex, thinking it was feeding time so soon. Alex: Alright, listen. to him and got up close to him, whisperng. What you saw last night did not happen. Do you understand? No one knows about my bike, and I haven't told Professor Pear about my fight against the AllSeers. Rhys was nodding to this, but also looking toward the little Eevees as they pawed at the cages. Rhys: I never got to thank you for that. There was a pause between them, and Alex joined him in looking at the Eevee babies. Alex: You're welcome. went to the other side of the room to the cabinet and opened it. She picked up some Eevee food formula and started to give them little bits of it, as she had already fed them an hour and a half before. I suppose it's a good thing that we met up again. Rhys: Yeah, a fight's better when you have someone on your side. Alex: We'll see how things go. Rhys: And, can you give me a ride on that-- Alex: No. Ghost of the Core Part 7 Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Category:Rinji Category:Stories